À mi-chemin
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Ou comment Albus Dumbledore et Gol D. Roger se sont rencontrés dans l'au-delà, à mi-chemin entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. OS écrit dans le cadre des 24h du Forum Francophone ! (Corrigé le 01/08/18)


**Ce texte écrit dans le cadre des 24h du Forum Francophone est très spécial puisque c'est un crossover One Piece et Harry Potter ! "Le thème est un crossover et il faut parler de la rencontre des différents personnages qui a lieu durant l'automne." Donc je l'ai écrit ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Excusez les fautes d'orthographe, je reviendrais les corriger plus tard !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda et à J. !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 01/08/18 : Enfin j'ai pensé à corriger cet OS ! Je remercie au passage toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews jusqu'à présent ! Merci !**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore marchait le long d'un sentier boisé, les feuilles d'automne parsemant le sol. À chacun de ses pas, leur bruissement résonnait entre les arbres, rencontrant le chant des oiseaux. Sous les cimes, la lumière était tamisée, filtrée par les feuilles rouges et marrons.

Dans ses derniers souvenirs, le sorcier était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, entouré d'un enfant apeuré, de mangemorts et de son espion. Et sous ses pieds, le Survivant observait la scène, impuissant. Puis il y'avait eu une formule, un rayon vert et le néant. Mais maintenant il était dans une forêt loin de celle de l'école de sorcellerie.

Le directeur ne sut pendant combien de temps il marcha, mais bientôt les chênes laissèrent la place à une clairière où un kiosque en marbre trônait. S'approchant de l'édifice immaculé, il monta les quelques marches pour admirer la nature qui fleurissait autour de lui. Dans cette plaine, des centaines de fleurs parsemaient le sol, dont les couleurs étaient rehaussées par celles des feuilles mortes. Jetant un regard à la pierre où ses mains étaient posées, le vieil homme se rendit enfin compte que la malédiction avait disparu.

Dumbledore cessa son observation en remarquant un mouvement à sa droite. Un homme émergeait d'entre les troncs, marchant avec entrain vers le centre de la clairière. L'accoutrement du brun était étrange, composé d'un tricorne et d'une veste qui rappelait celle des marins moldus. Alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus, il put apercevoir son sourire immense surmonté d'une impressionnante moustache et des yeux perçants.

Gol D. Roger s'arrêta au pied de la rotonde, observant l'homme à l'immense barbe blanche. Le vieux Newgate ne méritait pas son surnom face à ce vieil homme.

« Où sommes-nous ? » interrogea le pirate en admirant à son tour le paysage.

L'inconnu cessa de le regarder pour retourner à sa contemplation. Pendant un instant, Roger se demanda si le vieux était sénile jusqu'au moment où sa voix posée brisa le silence :

« Sûrement à mi-chemin entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. »

Ainsi il était bien mort. Le Roi des pirates se retint de rire au souvenir de tous ces gens ébahis face à ses dernières paroles. Puis il se rappela d'une jeune femme seule et enceinte qu'il avait laissé sur les côtes de Baterilla. Et son coeur se serra à cette pensée.

Roger allait poser une autre question au vieux à ses côtés, qui avait l'air de s'y connaître, quand une cuve en marbre apparut soudainement au milieu du kiosque. Le brun leva un sourcil perplexe alors que son compagnon se précipitait sur l'objet. Il ne put qu'admirer le dynamisme de l'ancêtre, ses mouvements étaient encore vifs malgré son âge avancé.

« On dirait une pensine, pensa à voix haute le mage.

Qu'est ce qu'une pensive ? » renchérit l'autre

La question confirma les doutes du vainqueur de Grindelwald. Cet homme était un moldu qui ignorait l'existence de la magie. Fronçant les sourcils, il dénia expliquer le concept à l'ignorant.

« C'est un objet magique qui permet de visionner des souvenirs. »

Albus s'attendait à voir l'hilarité ou la perplexité sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Mais sûrement pas de la curiosité mêlée à de la fascination. Aussi vite que s'il avait transplané, l'autre homme s'était retrouvé à ses côtés, penché au-dessus du récipient qui contenait une eau aux reflets bleus.

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que Roger frôlait déjà la surface de l'eau de ses doigts. Une brume de la même couleur jaillit du réceptacle, se répandant sur le sol. Dumbledore eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du moldu qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier se retrouva face à son double, néanmoins plus jeune et fait de brume. La version rajeunie de Gol D. Roger ne semblait pas les voir, parlant dans le vide.

« Veux-tu retourner le monde sans dessus dessous avec moi ? »

Puis les souvenirs se succédèrent, tant ceux du pirate que du sorcier. Au fil des péripéties, ils comprirent tout deux qu'ils n'avaient pas évolué dans le même monde. Ainsi, l'un venait de Grand Line tandis que l'autre avait vécu en Grande-Bretagne. Les instants de la vie d'Albus furent plus nombreux mais ceux du capitaine furent plus intenses. Puis après ce qui semblait être des heures, la brume cessa de prendre vie sous leurs yeux pour s'évaporer.

Durant plusieurs minutes, seuls les bruits de la nature résonnèrent dans la rotonde. Mais Roger finit par reprendre la parole, sa curiosité ne connaissant pas de limites.

« Vous avez maintenu le gosse en vie pour le sacrifier quand cela vous arrangerez ? » demanda-t-il confirmation en s'asseyant sur une rambarde en marbre

.

Les yeux bleus du vieil homme se perdirent dans les siens, dures. Dumbledore s'avança un peu plus vers lui, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans la voute.

« Je ne laisserai pas un homme, qui a tué au nom de la liberté, me juger », contre-attaqua-t-il

Le Roi des pirates explosa de rire à s'en plier en deux. Lorsqu'il se calma, les éclats de rire laissèrent la place aux hoquets, sous le regard glacial du sorcier.

« Quand vos hommes tuaient ces « mangemorts » ou les emprisonnaient, que faisaient-ils ? Ne se battaient-ils pas pour être libre, eux-aussi ? La différence ne tient qu'à un détail. Vous étiez du côté de la loi quand nous étions contre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le regard du mage se fit encore plus froid mais le pirate n'en avait que faire. Ce n'était pas un vieil homme qui comptait sacrifier un gamin pour « le plus grand bien » qui allait lui faire la morale. Roger ne regrettait pas la vie qu'il avait mené, même si elle avait été relativement courte. Après tout, il avait bouleversé le monde comme il l'avait rêvé et le flambeau était transmis aux prochaines générations.

« Cette femme, Rouge…elle devra assumer un fardeau immense », lui rappela son interlocuteur dans le but de le blesser.

Un sourire doux apparut sur les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine. Le destin avait voulu qu'il ne connaisse jamais les joies d'une famille, ni son enfant à naître. Il s'était fait à cette idée. Son corps n'aurait pas pu tenir jusqu'à la naissance. Ainsi il laissait la femme qu'il aimait, mais il n'avait pas peur. Parce que Portgas D. Rouge était inébranlable.

« Elle s'en sortira, c'est une femme forte. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous réussi à affronter l'homme que vous aimiez ? » questionna-t-il en retour.

Le visage d'Albus Dumbledore resta impassible malgré la colère qui s'emparait de son coeur. L'idée que cet inconnu, un malfrat, ait connaissance de tels détails de sa vie le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Mais le mage ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui après avoir parlé de la jeune blonde.

« Je l'ai fait pour le plus grand bien. Gellert avait perdu l'esprit et il entraînait le monde sur le chemin sinueux de la destruction », expliqua-t-il perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Plus que n'importe quel affrontement avec Tom Jedusor, le combat qu'il mena contre son amant fut le plus dur de sa vie. Les sorts mortels fusaient à tout va dans une danse macabre. Et son coeur hurlait de chagrin à chaque nouveau coup, le suppliant d'abandonner. Mais il avait continué jusqu'à ce que son ancien ami ne tombe à terre, épuisé et vaincu. Il avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de vies ce jour-là, même s'il y avait laissé une partie de lui.

« Alors c'est que vous n'avez jamais suffisamment aimé. On ne peut pas se battre contre ceux que l'on aime. On ne peut que se battre pour eux », énonça-t-il en se redressant.

Dumbledore aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, expliquer la difficulté de la vie à cet homme éternellement insouciant. Mais il n'en eut la temps. Déjà, le Roi des pirates quittait la rotonde pour rejoindre les bois. Le vieil homme se mit en mouvement et interpella le criminel :

« Où allez-vous ? » s'écria-t-il.

Le brun au tricorne se retourna à moitié, regardant d'un seul oeil le sorcier. Malgré sa vue défaillante, Albus voyait nettement le sourire immense qui étirait les lèvres du malfrat, le narguant. À cet instant, le mage comprit réellement pourquoi cet homme avait marqué son monde. Sa présence était écrasante et il ne semblait pas connaître la peur, alors qu'il l'affrontait visuellement. Finalement Gol D. Roger reprit sa route, levant sa main dans un adieu nonchalant.

« Je sais où aller Albus Dumbledore parce que plus rien ne me retient au monde des vivants. Ce qui n'est apparement pas votre cas », déclara-t-il.

Et le Roi des pirates avait eu raison puisque un an plus tard, Dumbledore accueillit Harry Potter dans cet entre-deux, où rien ne semblait changer. Puis lorsque le jeune homme retrouva son monde, le chemin lui apparut et il sut où se rendre. Loin de Gol D. Roger.


End file.
